Sisters in the Digital World
by Light001
Summary: um, this is my first story and it's been a while since I've read it. It's a starting adventure for two sisters when a group suddenly appears in their backyard.
1. New Digidestined!

I sat playing with my older sister out in our garden. When eight kids suddenly appeared and they were in front of us. The one with spiky, sticking up hair looked at my sister. Kira stood up and walked to them. She helped the youngest two up. Then I stood up and walked to her side. She invited them in and I looked up at her. The cool looking one sat beneath the oak tree with his little brother. The one with spiky hair went over to a girl with a blue hat. They talked and then I noticed the girl who looked like the boy with spiky hair staring at me. The girl with the pink hat was complaining. There were two boys were talking over near the bushes. Then suddenly eight creatures appeared, they were all different. They each went over to a different kid. I saw a cat like one go over to the girl staring at me. Another one went to her brother. It was an orange dinosaur. Others had weird creatures. One of them looked like a bat with wings, the one belonging to his brother was a kind of wolf, a pink bird went to the girl talking to the boy with spiky hair, a ladybug creature went to a boy with a laptop, a seal went to the tallest boy and a green plant went to the girl with a pink hat. They hugged them and Kira was panicking. She took my hand and I pulled away. The kids came over and then introduced themselves and the creatures.

"I am Kari and this is my older brother Tai. He has an Agumon and I've got a Gatomon," Kari told me, "They are Digimon."

"I am Izzy and I've been called a nerd. This is Tentomon," Izzy also told me.

"I am Matt and this is T.K. I have a Gabumon and he's got a Patamon," Matt told me next.

"I am Sora and I've got a Biyomon," Sora told me after Matt.

"I am Mimi and I used to be called the spoilt brat. I have a Palmon," Mimi told me after Sora.

"I am Joe and I've got a Gomamon," Joe told me last.

"Hi, I'm Kristie and that over there is Kira," I told them all.

Kari and Tai walked up to me. Kari walked over faster and talked to me. Tai went to speak to my elder sister. Then Matt and T.K came over. Matt went to talk to my sister too while the youngest were with me.

"How old are you Kristie?" T.K asked.

"I am eight years old and Kira is eleven," I replied.

"Wow, we are only eight too and by the way we are called Digidestined," Kari told me.

"What's a Digidestined?" I asked.

She explained and soon I understood it all as the others had spoken to Kira.

"Are you guys going to take forever or what?" Tai yelled to us to come join them.

We began to eat and talk about each other. Then Tai told a joke. Then Kira was laughing and I was happy. Then a blinding glow was in front of Kira. Some things fell into her hand. I looked with everyone else. They began to mutter and I heard a bit.

"A Crest and Digivice? That can't be right," one of them said.

Then something landed onto the table. Kira told me to get the med kit and I did. She saw a weird creature staring at her. Then her digivice glowed and so did the others. I was flung to the side. I was in water and I tried to swim to the surface. I was washed onto the shore and then I found a blue creature staring at me. A Digivice appeared in my hand and I looked at it.

"I'm Demi-Veemon. An in-training digimon. Dragon type and I'm female," It said looking at me.

Then I put the Digivice on my hip. We started our adventure. I hoped to find the others soon.

_Never give up Faith and never lose Hope. Don't lose Courage or Friendship. Keep Sincerity and Reliability to the heart. Use Knowledge to help find a weakness in the enemy. Love is needed to keep the group together and never give up the Light!_


	2. Into the Digital World!

"Hey Demi-Veemon. Are your kind always female?" Kristie asked climbing over a log.

"No, I'm very rare. All the others are usually male," Demi-Veemon said as she followed Kristie.

"Male? Then how did you…?" Kristie asked confused as she stopped, "Never mind."

"I don't know that myself to be honest. I was just born female. Nothing else," Demi-Veemon said as they got back to walking.

"Huh. Guess life isn't fair sometimes," Kristie said as she stopped.

There were footsteps in front of them and then Kristie bent down.

"They're fresh," Kristie said touching them.

"But how fresh are they?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"I dunno. I mean they could be days!" Kristie said standing up.

"Then how can you tell?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"That belongs to Kira," Kristie said pointing to a green ribbon.

"Then what way did they go?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"We follow the tracks til we stop for the night," Kristie said as she placed the ribbon in her pocket.

"Race ya," Demi-Veemon challenged.

They sped off following the tracks. They were both unaware a pair of red eyes was watching them from the shadows of the tall trees.

Kira looked at her digivice hoping for some sort of reading on Kristie. Tai, feeling her distress came to comfort her.

"She'll be fine. I used to worry about Kari a lot too," Tai said placing an arm around her.

"You sure? I mean, I've never let her out of my sight except for school, camps and over at friends," Kira asked.

"Let her be on her own for a bit. She'll find us!" Tai said taking his arm away.

"I hope so. And Tai, thank you for listening," Kira said as he went to walk up front.

"You're welcome Kira. Now go tell Terriermon to calm herself down," Tai said pointing up to a crazy digimon.

"Terriermon!" Kira called shaking her head.

"Coming Kira," Terriermon said coming to land on Kira's head.

Terriermon covered Kira from the sun.

"I think someone is following us," Terriermon said looking backwards.

"Tai!" Kira said running to catch up with the leader.

"What is it Kira?" Tai asked stopping.

"Terriermon said we're being followed," Kira said pointing behind her.

"Everyone be on guard!" Tai ordered as they split to hide in the bushes.

"DEMI-VEEMON!" A voice shouted.

Kristie shouted at her partner as it poked a digimon larger than it. The Digimon awoke and began to chase them towards the other Digidestined, but they didn't know that. They ran and then Kristie fell. She rolled and then she sat up. She tried to back away but it roared at her.

"Demi-Veemon! Help me!" Kristie cried.

Demi-Veemon tackled the digimon and then Kristie scrambled to her feet. She ran and then Demi-Veemon followed. Then suddenly they were thrown off their feet. That's when Kristie's digivice went off and showed what the digimon was. It was a DarkMetalGreymon. It had twice the strength and power of a normal MetalGreymon. Kristie looked at Demi-Veemon and they both ran for their lives. They hoped the others would find them soon or they found them.


	3. Rescue!

Kira looked from her hiding spot with Tai to see Kristie and a small blue dragon ran past.

"Was that a Demi-Veemon?" Agumon asked Terriermon.

"I think that was," Terriermon said facing Agumon from on top of Kira's head.

"What's chasing them?" Tai asked.

"DarkMetalGreymon, it's twice the strength of a normal one," Agumon said.

"We have to help them," Kira said glancing up.

"But how? That digimon is huge and more powerful than us alone," Terriermon said.

"You can warp-digivolve right? Why don't you try that? Meanwhile we'll try to get Kristie and that digimon out of the way," Kira said as she stood.

"Let's do it," Tai said as he held his digivice out.

"Agumon warp-digivolve to...WarGreymon!" He shouted.

"Get on," Tai said climbing up and offered a hand to Kira.

She took it and Tai pulled her up. Terriermon sat on her shoulder and Tai had an arm around her waist. WarGreymon took off as the other Digidestined ran after them.

Kristie ran and suddenly they came to a cliff. Demi-Veemon stopped next to her as DarkMetalGreymon arrived. They turned and then DarkMetalGreymon attacked. Kristie ducked and then suddenly a blast sent DarkMetalGreymon flying into the air.

"Kristie!" Kira shouted as she slipped off the Digimon's back and rushed towards her.

"Watch out!" Kristie shouted.

Tai tackled Kira to the ground as a blast went over Kira's head. They rolled to the side and Tai kept Kira down til it was safe enough to get up.

"Kristie!" Kira shouted as a blast headed towards her.

Suddenly Kristie felt herself falling over the cliff, something had tackled her. The blast flew over her head and Kristie reached for the wall. She caught a branch with one hand and had Demi-Veemon in the other. She held Demi-Veemon close to her as DarkMetalGreymon came to the edge to look for them. She closed her eyes tight and heard the others attack the digimon. Demi-Veemon whimpered in pain and Kristie opened her eyes. Demi-Veemon's back had long black scars across her back. The blast had touched her there and Kristie had accidentally touched it. She put Demi-Veemon onto her back and held onto the branch with two hands. She swung to reach the wall and it started to creak.

"Hold on!" Kira shouted down the cliff.

"I'm trying! I have to get to the cliff edge!" Kristie shouted and then the branch snapped a bit.

It began to fall slowly and then she began to slip. She tried to grip it better but then she lost grip with one hand and then the other one slowly. She had one finger to go as the others climbed down the side of the cliff. Suddenly she lost her grip and fell. She screamed and heard the others cry out her name. Suddenly something grabbed her and she was heading back up.

"Got ya," The digimon that had brought Kira, along with Tai, to her.

They landed on the top of the cliff and then it placed her on her feet. Demi-Veemon hoped down and Joe got to work, wrapping, her back. Kristie was hugged by her elder sister and scolded at for not trying to find them.

"I couldn't. Demi-Veemon told me, we had to keep going and keep out of the way of big digimon as they wanted to hurt her. Then we ran into that digimon. What happened to it anyway?" Kristie replied.

"We deleted it," Kari said.

"What do you mean deleted it?" Kristie asked.

"We attacked it enough so it would vanish from existence," Sora said.

"Oh!" Kristie said.

"Done!" Joe said as he finished wrapping Demi-Veemon's back.

"Thanks Joe," Kristie said.

"No prob, we might want to get moving," Joe said.


End file.
